I lied
by IWroteWhat
Summary: Collection of One Shots. 1st story: She smiled at him slightly, but they both knew it was a false smile. (Kelly/Gabby friendship) Rated T for safety measures.
1. I lied (Dawseride Friendship)

**I Lied**

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, at _Molly's,_ taking a sip of her beer now and then. She was staring at the wall in front of her, lost in her thoughts. It had been a really hard day. One year ago her best friend would have dragged her to every club she knew until she couldn't even remember the date. Back then it had always worked for her. Sometimes she wished she could go back to that time. To the time where there weren't problems and drama everywhere. To the time where she didn't feel guilty for her best friends death.

A strong hand on her shoulder startled her. She turned, seeing the familiar face of Kelly Severide. He looked concerned and it confused her. She smiled at him slightly, but they both knew it was a false smile. "How are you really?" he asked her, sitting down on the seat next to her and she huffed out a laugh. "Honestly?" she sighed and took another sip. "I really don't know. It's just weird. I couldn't stop thinking about Shay these last few days and how she would have made fun of the tension between Squad and Truck and how I …" she broke up, composing herself. "I can't help but wonder how things would be different if I had been the one standing in her place."

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, not trusting herself to look him in the eye. She heard him chuckle and saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye. "How often do I have to tell you that no one blames you for Shay's death? _I_ don't blame you. We're risking everything for this job. We all know that something can happen with every call. You gotta stop feeling guilty, Gabby!" She nodded, trying to believe what he was saying. "I uh, I lied. Earlier, I mean, when you asked me if I'd been worried. I was worried, very worried, but there was this tiny second where I thought it might be better if I …" she didn't need to finish her sentence. His eyes grew wide. "You know that Casey probably would have gone crazy if you hadn't made it." "Maby. I really don't know what to think anymore. Speaking of, did you hear something? Did he call you?" Kelly smiled sadly. "No" he sighed. "But come on. I'm buying you another drink." He stood up. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, kissing her on the head softly before pulling her with him.

~CF~

Okay, hi,

this is my first Chicago Fire fic so please forgive me if it's out of character. I don't ship them as a couple but I think they have too few scenes together. I really like the friendship they have and they should have more scenes. Especially since Shay is gone.

I hope you like what I have thrown together here, even though it's really short.


	2. Gonna be okay (Dawson siblings)

**_Set after the season 1 Chicago PD finale where Antonio comes home to find his wife Laura left with their kids._**

She had tried calling him what felt like a thousand times. Mailbox. She had texted him. No reply.

She was worried. It wasn't like Antonio not to answer his phone or call back. She couldn't even reach Laura.

Something was wrong. She had that unmistakable feeling that something bad had happened and she couldn't shake it off.

So she decided to pay her brother a visit after he didn't answer her twentieth call. She knew he wasn't undercover. He would have told her that, knowing she would be scared to death otherwise.

Despite him being a good nine years older, they had always been close. He had been her guardian for as long as she could think.

He had always been by her side as soon as he heard someone had said one bad word about her and she was always quick to defend him too.

Right now, she was driving as fast as she could without getting a speeding ticket and worried her bottom lip with her teeth while desperately hoping he wasn't lying in an alley somewhere.

The drive from Molly's to Antonio's seemed to be ten times longer than it normally did and it did nothing to calm her nerves.

She ran up the few stairs to the front door in record time and knocked a few times. Without a reply.

She pressed the doorbell, suppressing a frustrated groan. _Why the hell aren't you opening your door?_

She thought for a moment. Trying to remember where his spare key was. She found it, not bothering to hide her smirk of triumph ad she slid out into its lock and opened the door.

What she found inside was terrifying. The usually neat and tidy house was messy. There were clothes everywhere. Papers and folders distributed everywhere.

"'Tonio?" she called out while making her way to the living room. "Laura? Kids? Anyone?"

She found her brother sitting on the couch staring daggers into the air. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week and hadn't shaven in twice as long.

"Hermano?" she said gently, not wanting to startle him. He didn't look up, just hummed a confirmation that he'd heard her.

She sat down next to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "Antonio?" She asked again and this time he finally looked at her.

The look in his eyes made her swallow thickly. They were dull, the usual mischievous spark gone. He looked lost and it scared the crap out of her.

"What's going on?" she asked after finding her voice again. "Where's Laura and the kids?"

Her voice was trembling and he looked away again. "They're gone" he whispered and for a moment she thought she imagined it.

"She took ... Diego and ... Eva and just ... left" his voice broke and a lump formed in her throat.

"What happened? I mean ... I thought you told me you were trying to figure things out. You said ..."

She left the sentence hanging, not knowing what to do our say to make him feel better.

"I thought we were" he answered. "Seems like I was the only one."

She pulled him into a hug, whispering comforting nothings. His whole body trembled and she felt his hot tears seep through her shirt.

"I'm here, 'Tonio. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay"

She felt him squeeze her a little tighter.

 ** _I wrote this within an hour and cried doing so. This idea had been on my mind for a while now and I just had to finally realize it. I hope you like it, although it's pretty short again._**


	3. Not a secret (Dawsey)

There weren't many people who knew. It wasn't that she kept it a secret. Why would she? It's nothing bad after all. It's just that it's a subject that doesn't come up often so she doesn't talk about it.

They had been together for two months when he found out about it. It was Friday and the shift that was now behind them had been pretty bad.

They stayed at her apartment that night and after a while of sitting on the couch in silence, she excused herself and disappeared in the direction of her bedroom. A few minutes later she came back, a book in her right hand.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked, motioning to the item in her hand. He shook his head and she sat down again. Opening the book at the last page she had been at and began to read.

It was that Friday night that he realized how much she loved reading. She was completely lost in her own world, oblivious to everything around her. Her facial expressions changed with every sentence she read.

He was fascinated watching her. It was yet another thing he hadn't known about her and he loved her even more because of it. It was watching her that let him come up with an idea.

He trailed a finger up her arm, loving that his touch left a trail of goosebumps behind. He smiled to himself, continuing his path up top her neck where he drew random designs on her skin.

She detached her eyes from the book for a few seconds just to glare at him in warning, but he could see that her mind was still focused on the words she was reading.

He stopped, but only for a few minutes before he started pressing feather light kisses to her jaw and down to her neck. He felt her hand push him away slightly, his name leaving her lips, warning in her voice.

She was still completely focused. Her eyes were gliding over the pages in rapid speed, absorbing everything. She was ignoring him, or too spellbound by what she was reading to let herself be distracted, he wasn't sure.

But when she, again, grumbled his name in displeasure he couldn't help but smirk. He felt her elbow on his chest in an attempt to keep him away from her so she could _finally_ finish the book. She hadn't had time to read in weeks and now that she did he was trying to take that time from her.

On any other day, she would give in abs they would probably be on her bed by now, doing things that had her writhing in anticipation. Right now, though, she wanted to enjoy a quiet night with her boyfriend beside her and finish this book.

He was watching her again, trying to figure out his next move. There was a small smile gracing her lips, stating she was happy about whatever was happening in her book at that moment.

His lips were on her jaw again and this time, she hummed in contentment. He kissed his way upwards, over her cheek to the corner of her lips, where he lingered for a few seconds. "Do I have your attention now?" he asked, smirking against her skin.

She turned her head, her lips slamming against his in a fierce kiss. The book fell to the ground as her hands found the back of his head to pull him even closer. "Now I lost my page" She breathed and he chuckled against her lips as he carefully pushed her down on the couch.

 ** _I don't know when I got this idea, but it was inspired by a story I read a while back. Sadly, I don't remember the name._**

 ** _I really hope you like this, 'cause this is my first attempt on writing Dawsey._**

 ** _As always, tell me if you find any mistakes and what you think about it._**


End file.
